vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Delmont Walker
Summary Delmont "Del" Walker is the adoptive brother of James Dominic Fenix and close friend of Kait Diaz. He grew up in COG settlements and eventually joined up with the COG Military when JD asked him to, despite Marcus Fenix's protests against it. Later, after Settlement 2 was massacred at the hands of the COG's robotic forces, Delmont fled from the COG with James. After fleeing, he joined the Outsiders, where he met Kait Diaz, and the three of them became close friends. After their settlement was attacked, Del and JD discovered the Swarm and joined back up with the COG to fight them, despite Del's previous issues with them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-B to 9-A with most weapons Name: Delmont "Del" Walker Origin: Gears of War Gender: Male Age: 21 years old Classification: Human, Gear Soldier Powers and Abilities: |-|With Basic Equipment=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Combatant, Master of Multiple weapons, Statistics Amplification via Active Reload, Explosion Manipulation with Bolo Grenades and Lancer Grenade Launcher, Preparation |-|With Optional Equipment/Fabricator= Explosion Manipulation with various weapons, Fire Manipulation with Incendiary Grenades and Scorcher Flamethrower, Light and Sound Manipulation with Flashbang Grenades, Poison Manipulation with Ink Grenades (Disperses a cloud of poisonous dark green gas), Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Grenades, Electricity Manipulation with Shock Grenades and Shock Weapons, Healing and Enhancement of Durability with Stim-gas Grenades, Ice Manipulation with Cryo Cannon, Heat and Light Manipulation with the Hammer of Dawn, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation with the Adrenaline Injector (The adrenaline injector injects aerosolized adrenaline directly into the users lungs, forcing them to either stay awake or waking them from even comatose-like sleep), Resistance to Poison Manipulation with Gas Masks (Cleans the air of molecular particles), Biological Manipulation with Venom Bomb (The toxic gas produced by this bomb appears to target all organic material, not just Swarm or COG), Creation (Most notably Weapon Creation) and Enhanced Preparation with the Fabricator Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Considered comparable to Marcus Fenix and Kait Diaz), Wall level to Small Building level with weaponry, higher with active reloads (Active reloads boost the stats of all weaponry capable of being reloaded) Speed: Superhuman (As fast as Kait Diaz, outran a launching rocket's flames), Supersonic+ attack speed with most weaponry (Should be comparable to real-life military-grade firearms), Subsonic+ attack speed with the Boomshot (travels akin to a real-world Grenade Launcher), Subsonic attack speed with Torque Bow, all higher with Active Reloads Lifting Strength: Peak Human, likely higher (Wears armor made of Osmium Plates. Osmium is denser than lead) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Comparable to his father, can pulverize the heads of Swarm Drones with a punch) Durability: Small Building level+ (Can take the explosions from two Bolo Grenades at point blank and survive. Bolo Grenades are this strong) Stamina: High. Can run missions constantly with little to no sleep, food, or water. Stayed for hours in freezing arctic tundra and scorching hot deserts with no impact on his health. Immediately after this desert expedition, he took part in the battle of New Ephyra with Kait and JD, and was not shown suffering any exhaustion from what would be at least 2 days of constant activity. Range: Extended melee range with Chainsaw Bayonet, dozens of meters with explosive weaponry, hundreds of meters with most other weapons, thousands with Longshot Sniper Rifle. Standard Equipment: Lancer GL Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Talon Autopistol, Bolo Grenades, Combat Knife, Binoculars, COG Armor, Communications Earpiece, Flashlight, and Night Vision Goggles. *'Optional Equipment:' Flashbang, Shock, Incendiary, Stim, Ink, and Smoke Grenades, Boltok Pistol, Chain Gun, Explosive Harpoon, Gut-Puncher, Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mortar, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Markza Mark 1 Marksman Rifle, Longspear Rocket Launcher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, MX8 Snub Pistol, Vulcan Cannon, Boomshot Grenade Launcher, Overkill Shotgun, Enforcer, EMBAR Railgun (and Shock variants of the three), Tri-shot Chaingun, RL-4 Slavo Rocket Launcher, Dropshot Munitions Launcher, Digger Grenade Launcher, Boom Shield, Breaker Mace, Butcher Cleaver, Adrenaline Injector, Gasmask, **'Fabricator:' A 3D printing device used to create parts for settlements, it can allow Delmont to equip nearly anything in his arsenal. However, it requires power to function and cannot be used without it. Intelligence: Gifted, possibly genius. A scientist who "likes to know things", he is well versed in robotics, mining, government organization, and many other subjects, all learned while undergoing training to become an officer. Can hotwire and build a Freezing Module from spare parts, or reprogram a scanning tool to discover enemy weaknesses, despite it not having anything resembling those capabilities beforehand. Understands the implications of a vast array of genetic coding and medical science, enough to fully comprehend the nature of the Locust and how they were made. Equal if not more capable than JD Fenix in terms of military tactics. Weaknesses: Goofs off too much, and can be caught up in reading or analyzing something, so much so that he is easily ambushed while doing so. Active Reloads require perfect timing to pull off. The Fabricator requires power to generate items, which it slowly gathers. He cannot be equipped with all of his weaponry at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gears of War Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Heroes Category:Technology Users Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Scientists Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists